


calming the noise.

by fin_flora



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dealing with anxiety, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Smut, Love, M/M, just no actual smut, kisses and cuddling though..., post smut, pre smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fin_flora/pseuds/fin_flora
Summary: Phil has a rough early evening and Dan is there for him, helping him deal with his anxiety in just the right way.





	calming the noise.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an anon fic request on tumblr the other day.

2018, early march.

New year-new you wasn’t that easy for Phil right about now. After all, you don’t just change and extend your comfort zones or let other people see all of you from the one moment to the next.

He seriously started to contemplate his choices of the last weeks and months as he stared at the screen.

Dan already had looked at the video with him and he was finished with editing hours ago, so there was still enough time till he initially wanted to upload but he couldn’t stop questioning if this was such a good idea.

Sure, the video was great, the idea was good, it was funny but it did do expose him (and Dan) a bit more than he was used to and comfortable within this exact moment. It had been fun to film but he questioned pretty much all of it right now.

It painted a picture and he didn’t really agree with it, he felt like it contorted them, even though he was aware of the truth and falsehood it contained, other people might not see it as clearly and that was really what bothered him. The uncertainty of it all.

Phil groaned, raising his hands behind his head, ruffling his own hair as he leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes.

He felt exhausted, he wanted to go back to bed for the next two weeks, full well knowing that that wasn’t possible. They had things to do, always work related these days and normally Phil would thrive in that kind of condition but right now he just felt sick and tired.

He knew he had to post it, he was going to post it, but there was still the possibility of just not doing it. He felt the anxiety in his limbs, tingling his nerves, in his chest, a buzzing feeling making his mind unfocus and fuzzy. It was unsettling.

The last week or so had been rough, for a multitude of reasons but all of it was the groundwork for his now escalating feeling of distress. Usually, he was quite capable of stopping it, taking a step back, calming his mind as he took deep breaths or just focussed on positives things but today it was just this tiny bit too much that tried to push him over the edge.

He was so busy with himself that he didn’t notice Dan coming up into the lounge, as much as he didn’t notice that his concerned eyes were on him as he slowly made his way over.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as Dan’s warm hand touched his elbow, his other slowly turning the chair around so he was facing him as he opened his tired eyes.

Dan gave him a soft quick smile, mild concern written on his face before he spoke calmly, “I was thinking about ordering take-out tonight so we could just relax a bit? Something that won’t upset your stomach again?”

Phil nodded, thinking that that was a good idea, a plan, something, not really sure about any of it though. He looked back to the monitor, the buzzing getting stronger as he just stared into the nothing next to the screen.

He heard Dan clear his throat next to him, getting his attention back as he crouched down in front of him, hands placed on his knees. “What’s going on?”

Phil looked into his eyes, tightness in his chest making it hard to breathe as he tried to shake some of it off, rubbing over his eyes with his thumb and index finger before he spoke up, “I just feel a bit jittery, it’s nothing, probably too much coffee earlier.”

Dan’s fingers caressed his legs and the contact was somehow grounding as he still felt worried at the same time. He saw how Dan bit his lip, “I know how you are when you had too much coffee Phil, and it ain’t like this.” A small smile tugged on his lip as he looked up at him.

Phil smiled back, even though it was tiredly. “Alright, -yeah I guess you are right about that.” He shifted in his seat and looked back at the screen “I just don’t know, something about this video unsettles me.”

Dan’s hands worked over his legs, massaging his thighs before he answered, his voice sure and calm “it’s a nice video and you did a good job with it. I can take another look if you want me to. Or is there still anything specific you feel like editing out?”

Phil sighed, “yeah, I guess-, it’s okay.” His voice was strained and he closed his eyes for a moment before he looked back up to Dan.

He saw him move and soon his lips were pressing against his, making him feel small in a good way as he kissed back, his hands reached blindly out for anything Dan, soon finding what he craved, able to hold on.

Phil felt Dan pull back slightly and looked him into the eyes, “come on,” his voice was soft and caring and his eyes just so much more than just that, and Phil wanted it, all of it, right now. So Phil closed the gap between their lips again and hold onto him as they slowly kissed, the touch calming his inner noise and battle.

He already felt a tiny bit better as Dan pulled him up to his feet, lips disconnecting again as he was manoeuvred through the lounge. Dan gave him a peck on the lips before he said “We gonna shower” one on the nose “and make you relax a bit” and his cheek “and then get some food” as well as the other one “and relax a bit more alright?” before he got one more on his lips again. Dan walked backwards as he talked with him, almost hitting a few things a couple of times.

It made Phil smile at him, pull him closer at the top of the stairs, lips moving into gentle kisses and then some less gentle ones before they had to head down, separated so they wouldn’t fall.

Except Dan didn’t really let go of him, hand on his shoulder as they walked down. It moved to his lower back on their way to the bath, fingers caressing him through the fabric of his t-shirt.  
___

Phil looked up at the ceiling, a serene expression on his face as he just felt good, nothing else but good. His hand mindlessly stroked Dan’s thigh. His thoughts were not occupied with work anymore, instead, he thought about what they could order and watch or do again while they waited for their food.

Dan raised beside him, turning around so their heads were next to each other and not upside down anymore. His hair was curly and all over the place and Phil couldn’t, not touch it, a big smile creeping over his lips as Dan gave him a disapproving look. He got a small grumble before he was enveloped in a close hug, duvet wrapped around them.

Phil sighed at the warmth, at the quiet in his head, and at the giddiness that still buzzed through him from his high. He giggled as Dan nuzzled him, hugging back as their legs intertwined.

He hadn’t felt this good for too long, being sick and then working on top of that wasn’t the best combination for feeling this kind of good. Or for having time and energy for it.

He turned his head and left a kiss on Dan’s cheek, or at least he thought it was the cheek before he shared his opinions on their food options for the night. “So I thought Thai or pizza, what do you want?” Dan snort-laughed into his neck before he looked up at him again, a broad smile on his face as he said, “of course you would think about food right now, Lester.”

His teasing tone just made him grin more and he regretted coming this close as Dan pressed a sloppy kiss to his mouth making him squirm a bit as he kept his lips together, sounds of distaste rising from him.

He opened his eyes as Dan pulled back, laughing quietly into the pillow. He wiped his lips off and muttered a “mean, -go brush your teeth first.” All while a wide smile still occupied his lips.

Dan looked up at him, smiling himself, face half buried in a pillow as he pulled him even closer, mumbling softly and sleepily “yeah… in a sec, lets order first and then upload and then lazy around on the sofa, alright?” Dan’s hands were mindlessly working over his shoulder blades, making Phil groan in bliss.

He managed to nod, melting under Dan’s hands, nothing able to strain on his happy mood at that moment as he hid his face in Dan’s curls, still smelling of minty fresh shampoo, mumbling into them with a small and calm voice as he asked once again “Thai or pizza?”

 

x

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys :D 
> 
> I love comments (and kudos ofc.) so leave some, dont be shy, I dont bite. <3
> 
> tumblr: [fin-flora](https://fin-flora.tumblr.com/)  
> I take prompts from now on, so if you have ideas you want to see, drop it into my ask or submit box <3


End file.
